


I'm still breathing, Christmas One shot!

by fanficshiddles



Series: I'm still breathing [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas one shot, F/M, Fluff, I'm still breathing, Ice Skating, Loki - Freeform, Mutant OFC, One Shot, Sweet Loki, fluffy loki, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Sophie spends her first proper Christmas with Loki.





	I'm still breathing, Christmas One shot!

Loki rolled his eyes while Sophie dragged him along through the busy Christmas markets. Stall after stall full of decorations, different and unique gifts ideas. Then there was the smell of all the food stalls floating in the air, along with Christmas music making everyone cheerful.

Apart from Loki, who wasn’t exactly cheerful. He had never really celebrated Christmas since arriving on Midgard.

Sophie on the other hand was  _so_ excited. She had never celebrated Christmas before, even though she wanted to. She was the only reason that Loki was going to join in with the festivities this year. As his heart did melt seeing her eyes light up when they wandered through the stalls, picking out gifts for the rest of the team.

‘Alright, you have to go off and leave me for twenty minutes or so.’ She said, stopping dead and turning to face Loki.

‘What? Why?’ He frowned, not happy at the thought of parting from her.

‘Because I can’t exactly buy  _your_ gifts while you are peeping over my shoulder.’ She grinned up at him, folding her arms over her chest.

Loki smiled and circled his arms around her, pulling her in close to him. ‘You do not need to waste your money on  _me._ I have everything I want this year. I have  _you._ ’ He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, making her smile.

‘I know. But still. Go on, go! I’ll meet you by the churros stall in twenty. They smell too delicious to pass up.’ She nudged at his chest and he, reluctantly, let her go off on her own.

He had a wander around himself, looking over the stalls he had already passed by. Though there were hundreds of them, he wasn’t entirely sure if they had actually seen them all. But he did remember a lovely little stall near the beginning, he’d spied something that Sophie would like...

  
Sophie found the perfect gifts for Loki. So she made her way to meet him. Looking around the crowd though, she was able to spot him before they made it to the stall. Even without his armour and horns, he still towered over everyone else.

The mutant went up on her tiptoes and waved over the top of people’s heads in his direction. He spotted her instantly and smiled, then made his way through the sea of Midgardians to reach his girl.

Loki slid an arm around her waist and they made their way to get churros. ‘What did you get me?’ He asked, peering down at the new bag she had.

‘You’ll have to wait until Christmas day to find out!’ Sophie quickly moved the bag into her other hand, furthest away from him. ‘And no amount of pouting is going to work.’ She laughed.

‘Well, a God’s gotta try.’

They got some churros to share with dipping chocolate sauce. Luckily they found a bench to sit down at just outside of the market. Loki paused with a churro halfway to his mouth, staring intently at Sophie as his breathing hitched slightly.

‘What? What is it?’ She frowned, wondering what he was suddenly staring at.

Loki put the churro down and reached out to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her skin softly. ‘Your eyes. The way the Christmas lights are reflecting in them… Beautiful.’ He purred.

Sophie felt her cheeks go bright red, she felt flustered and was unsure how to respond to that lovely comment. Apart from stumbling out a shy thank you, making Loki’s smile grow even larger.

After finishing their churros, they had a walk along the outside of the market. Then they came across an ice rink with a huge Christmas tree in the middle, decorated beautifully.

‘Loki! We  _have_ to try ice skating!’ Sophie said excitedly, dragging him over towards the rink.

‘Odin help me.’ He muttered, but with a half-smile on his lips anyway he followed her.

They paid for a locker and some skates, Sophie was a bit wobbly walking over to the rink. But Loki kept his hand firmly on her upper arm to support her. It was the same when they got on the ice, she was quite unbalanced but Loki helped her along.

‘How are you so good at this?’ She shot him a glance before looking back at where she was going.

Loki shrugged. ‘I just have good balance.’

‘Asshole. There  _must_ be something you are  _not_ good at.’ Sophie grinned at him, gaining a little more speed.

‘Not that I have come across yet.’ He chuckled. ‘Take it easy, darling. This isn’t a race.’ He chastised, pulling her back to him slightly to try and keep her under control.

‘I’m getting the hang of it!’ She said excitedly, pulling away from him a bit to try without his support.

But that’s when she started slipping everywhere, her legs flailed about along with her arms as she tried to regain her balance. Loki moved in to try and grab her, just when she launched to grab at him for something to hold. But down she went, and she dragged Loki down with her.

She couldn’t stop laughing, she’d fell over Loki’s lap so he got a cold bum from the ice. He grumbled, not amused. But two female stewards came over to help them up, though Loki shrugged them off, not liking a stranger touching Sophie. She wasn’t overly keen either but thanked them for the help anyway.

‘Are you two ok?’ One of the stewards asked.

‘Yeah. I’m just finding my feet.’ Sophie giggled, it was Loki’s face that was like thunder because he was not best pleased at falling on front of many Midgardians.

Loki kept an iron grip on Sophie’s arm after that, making sure she couldn’t get away from him and not get too much speed up either. Sophie took the mickey out of him for it, but she secretly enjoyed how protective he was with her.

Before leaving the ice rink, they stopped in the middle by the Christmas tree and asked a steward to take a picture of them both together. Loki slid his arm around her waist and they both smiled for the camera.

‘It’s perfect!’ Sophie beamed, looking at the photo with Loki looking over her shoulder at it.

‘Yes, I do look very handsome in this suit.’ He grinned, earning a playful jab of the elbow from Sophie.  

The couple went back to base and Sophie went straight to her room, locking the door and banishing Loki until she had finished wrapping all the presents. Then she went to join him and the rest of the team for a Christmas movie with hot chocolate.

‘We are NOT watching the Grinch again.’ Natasha growled at Stark.

‘Aw come on, it’s the best Christmas movie there is!’

‘Nooo, It’s a wonderful life is the best Christmas movie.’ Steve said, sitting down.

‘Love actually is the best.’ Said Bruce.

‘That’s not even a proper Christmas film!’ Natasha argued back.

‘Of course it is!’ Said Bruce and Wanda at the same time.

Peter piped in with his choice too. ‘The polar express is my favourite!’

‘Is it always like this?’ Sophie asked Loki, sitting down on his lap with her hot chocolate.

‘Unfortunately, yes.’ He rolled his eyes.

Thor then stood up to speak, getting everyone to stop arguing. ‘I think we should let Sophie decide, since it is her first proper Christmas after all.’ He motioned to Sophie, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘True.’ ‘Yeah, I’m fine with that.’ Everyone muttered, nodding.

‘Ok… Uhm, how about The Christmas chronicles? I keep seeing trailers and it looks really good.’ She suggested.

‘Yeah, that’s one none of us have seen yet. Good choice, kid.’ Tony grinned.

As much as Loki never liked to admit it, he actually enjoyed watching Christmas movies. Especially this year, with his girlfriend curled up happily on his lap. Both of them drinking their hot chocolate and marshmallows. It felt oddly _right_  this year.

Even when they’d all been decorating and putting up the tree, he found it all more enjoyable than normal. Sophie had draped green tinsel around him, commenting how it suited him. So he didn’t take it off for the rest of the day. And of course he took great advantage with hanging up the mistletoe right outside his bedroom door. Not that he needed an excuse to snog her.

They all enjoyed their movie then retired to bed. But not before Loki had a poke at his presents from Sophie, earning a telling off from her.  
  


The following morning they all woke up on Christmas day to a lot of snow. Sophie had already been outside playing in it before Loki was even awake. She grabbed a snowball and ran back inside, throwing it at his face while he was still in bed.

‘How dare you!’ He shot up suddenly, surprised at the sudden cold awakening. He looked pissed off to start, but seeing Sophie trying to contain her laughter soon had him grinning wickedly.

He leapt out of bed, his clothes shimmering on as he launched for Sophie. She tried to duck out of the way, but he grabbed her easily and threw her over his shoulder.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAH!’ She screamed while laughing while he carried her outside and threw her into a big pile of snow by the garage doors.

‘That was mean!’ She said laughing, clambering out.

‘Just as mean as you waking me up with a snowball to the face... Besides, if you hadn’t wanted me to catch you, you could have just phased away.’ He said knowingly, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Touché!’ She giggled, running back over to hug him. ‘Merry Christmas, Loki!’

‘Merry Christmas to you, too.’ He wrapped his arms around her and ducked his head down to kiss her softly on the lips. ‘Now, let’s go back inside. It’s too cold.’

‘Says the frost giant?’ She arched an eyebrow up.

‘Inside!’ He growled, playfully smacking her bum on the way.

Once everyone was dressed and had breakfast, they all exchanged gifts. Loki was incredibly touched with what Sophie got him. It was a new beautiful emerald green silk tie. Also his favourite chocolates, though he never liked to admit to it, and a beautiful wooden photo frame with  _love_ and a heart carved on the bottom. In the frame was the picture of them both that they took yesterday. Sophie had printed it off last night after buying the frame at the market.

‘Oh, sweetheart. This is the best gifts I’ve ever received. Thank you!’ He pulled her into a big hug, kissing the top of her head.

He then handed her gift over. She was so excited opening her presents. She’d never really had presents before, so it was really a special day for her. And everyone knew so.

Loki gave her a beautiful gold bracelet with lots of different diamonds on. She knew that wouldn’t have been cheap, at all. He also got her a £500 voucher to spend in her favourite clothes shop.

‘Holy shit, Loki. You really went all out.’ Natasha commented, seeing the gifts.

‘Loki, this is amazing.  _Way_  too much!’

‘Nothing is too much for my girl.’ He said proudly.

She reached over and gave Loki a hug and a big kiss. ‘I love you, Loki.’

‘I love you too, my darling little mutant.’ He purred.

Clint stepped in to break up their moment. ‘Alright, alright. Get a room you two!’

Everyone laughed, while Sophie blushed.

‘Come on, let’s go have a snowball fight before we stuff ourselves with turkey!’ Peter jumped up excitedly, clapping his hands.

‘Sounds good. I will whip your ass! We should do teams.’ Natasha ran to get her jacket and gloves.

‘Uh oh. Why do I get the feeling this is going to be like basketball all over again?’ Sophie laughed and looked at Loki, who nodded in agreement.

‘But this time, I want to be on  _your_ side.’ He whispered, kissing her forehead.

‘You’re just scared I will beat you.’ She smiled.

‘Obviously.’ He chuckled.


End file.
